SPARTAN-077 (Rickraptor77)/Quotes
Firefight Voice *“This is SPARTAN-077” – When previewing his voice in the Armory *“I'm just your average one man army.” – When previewing his voice in the Armory (Also said when on a killing spree) *“Hey! It's my way or the highway!” – When previewing his voice in the Armory *“''Boom''-Headshot!”– After getting a headshot *“''Boom''-Shacka-Lacka!” – After getting a headshot *“Good night; sleep tight.” – After getting a headshot *“Clean kill.” – After getting a headshot *“Frag out!”– After throwing a grenade *“Ricky wants Big Boom!” – After throwing a grenade *“Fire in the hole!” – After throwing a grenade *“Good riddance.” – After killing an enemy *“Float like a butterfly; sting like a bee.” – After killing an enemy with a melee *“Don't even bother getting up.” – After killing an enemy with a melee *“Take that you alien bastard.” – After killing an elite or brute *“Aw, they're so cute when they run away.” – After killing a fleeing grunt or jackal *“Prepare to die!” – While attacking an enemy *“Take this!” – While attacking an enemy *“Well this sucks...” – When stuck by a plasma grenade *“I dare you to shoot me!” – When surrounded by enemies *“Well this is an even fight!” – When surrounded by enemies *“Impossible odds, just how I like it!” – When surrounded by enemies *“Yeah, I'm just this awesome.” – When on a killing spree *“Try and catch up muthafuckas!” – When on a killing spree *“Somebody's 'bout to get spunked.” – When equipping a rocket launcher *“Well this should be fun.” – When equipping a Covenant weapon *“How 'bout some alien barbeque?” – When equipping a flamethrower *“Aliens; they're only good burnt and crispy.” – When equipping a flamethrower *“Lemme give them a taste of hell.” – When equipping a flamethrower *“I'm firing my laser!” – When equipping a SPARTAN laser *“Good, cause I'm gonna need some time off.” – Near the completion of a round *“Time to burn some rubber?” – Entering vehicle (any seat) *“Locked and loaded.” – Entering driver seat of a vehicle *“Buckle up, my ass!” – Entering driver seat of a vehicle *“Pedal to the metal!” – Entering driver seat of a vehicle *“C'mon we're burning daylight!” – Entering passenger seat of a vehicle *“I call shotgun!” – Entering gunner seat of a vehicle *“Lets go kill some foxtrots!” – Entering gunner seat of a vehicle *“Just keep me in your memory...” – When killed by an accumulation of damage *“Crap, my shields are gone!” – When shields are depleted *“What do you want?” – When staring at him for a brief period of time *“Do you need a weapon?” – When staring at him for a brief period of time *“You need your eyes checked, son.” – When staring at him for a brief period of time *“Okay, you're starting to tick me off.” – If you continue staring *“SPARTANs don't have staring contests.” – If you continue staring *“No one gets left behind, but if you keep that up you will be.” – If you continue staring even longer Category:Platinum Annals Quotes